


Mein Ein und Alles

by littlerumbird



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Plumfield, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerumbird/pseuds/littlerumbird
Summary: Her first pregnancy went so well, she never expected anything different with her second. As always, things go in contraries for Jo. Fritz is protective of his wife. This is in keeping with literary canon, set about two years before Little Men.





	Mein Ein und Alles

Jo Bhaer always considered herself a sturdy woman. After all, she spent her days keeping up with a home full of boys. When she was expecting her Robin, she certainly tired more quickly in both the earliest months and in the last. And yet she had been able to enjoy the long Sunday walks with Fritz and the children, none the worse for wear. Marmee had encouraged her to enjoy the regular walks, sure it would strengthen Jo when time came for the child to be born.

Asia had done her best to stuff Jo full of hearty meals and urge the boys to do their best to lighten their mistress’s share of the household chores. And Fritz was, of course, solicitous. He was there, any time she asked for a thing. But this time, this time…

“Hmmm?” she burred groggily, blinking in dimness that first seemed twilight. Determining she could shift to her side without being ill, the room came slowly into focus. Meg was seated at her bedside, curtains at the edge of the bed and the lingering scent of Fritz on the pillow, orienting her. She thought she might’ve sat down on a bed in the nursery, but certainly not in their room, which unnerved her. She didn’t think she had fainted. Outside, the sound of a steady rain made itself known, and the relative quiet of Plumfield meant lessons must still be in session.

“My dear Jo,” her sister murmured, fingers gently brushing a lock of hair from Jo’s forehead. “You should’ve sent one of the boys to fetch me sooner.” She handed over a cup of hot tea. “This will help.”

The clean scent of chamomile wafted up, and Jo took a slow sip. It tasted wonderful, and she couldn’t stop the tears of relief that were falling. “I’m sorry,” she sighed.

“It was the same way for Marmee when she was expecting Beth,” Meg spoke softly, patting Jo’s knee through the light quilt. “For weeks, she was so ill, she could hardly keep down food. And it’s no wonder you’re tired, between the boys and little Robin.” She reached into the basin on the bedside table and wrung out a cloth before settling the cool compress against Jo’s brow.

Jo offered up a weak smile. “I didn’t want to tell the boys quite yet. Fritz and I have hardly known for two weeks, and it was he that guessed first.” Her face flushed slightly as she remembered the intimate moment, late one night as he held her and murmured his hypothesis regarding her condition as his broad hand spanned the softness of her belly. “Oh, Meg, how am I going to manage this for so many months more?”

“You always manage,” came the warm assurance. “Although, this time Fritz has been the one with the right idea.” At Jo’s raised eyebrow, Meg pressed on. “He called for all of us—Amy, Laurie, Marmee, father, and myself. I know you want so much to prove yourself with the school, but we’re here, Jo. And we love you and Fritz ever so much. And why shouldn’t those who hold you so dear join in the work?”

Tears were threatening again. “Oh, Meg,” she sighed, handing over the emptied cup to be refreshed. “It’s such a lot to do… Do the others know? I’d so hoped Fritz and I could share our news together…”

“There was no help for it, _mein Ein und Alles_ ,” came her husband’s warm voice from the doorway. Thanking his sister-in-law, he traded her place for his and gave Jo’s empty hand a soft squeeze. “Thou frightened me.” The words procured more tears, which he gently wiped with the pad of his thumb, dropping a lingering kiss to her cheek.

She tangled her fingers with his and settled back, finishing off her second cup of tea. “I’m feeling better, truly. If you’ll lend me your arm, I’d love to see my parents and sisters. Marmee and father worked so hard all those years, surely we can manage—”

He was shaking his head gravely, “Mein arm is thine for the lending, but thou’ll not have thy way in this, my Jo. It is a good feint, but thou are frightened. I know thee too well.”

“Then you’ll also know I’m not lying in a bed until this child comes,” she countered, jaw squaring and trying to gather any strength she could muster. “Please, Fritz, I want to go down and see everyone. School lessons will be finished any minute now, and Rob must’ve woken from his nap some time ago.”

The professor shook his head. “Not unless thou has eaten today.” He gave a nod when her face paled. “Then thy family is the best remedy today.” He adjusted the quilt draped over her. “Rob can see you here. And when thou can manage to eat, then I’ll take thee down.”

Her lip trembled and she sipped down the last of the second cup of tea in an attempt to regain control of her emotions. He was right, which was precisely what frustrated her. “You’ll let all the boys visit, hmm?”

“They couldn’t get on without their Mother Bhaer,” he assured, and Jo was sure he was simply glad she wasn’t pressing this point further. “Nor could I without my Jo.”

“And you’ll make some German lessons for me to study while I rest?” It had been on her mind for some time. Fritz had taught her words and phrases, some she picked up as he muttered to himself. She was determined he should use German more often in their home, the language of his heart and half of their small Robin’s heritage. Their second child should hear it, too.

He nodded with a ghost of a smile. “If it does not tax thee too greatly, _Schatz_.” The soft footfall in the hallway caught his attention, and he waved in Asia, who bore a tray with a bowl and plate. “Could thou manage broth or toast?”

“Broth, I think,” Jo answered uncertainly, thanking Asia as both she and Fritz did their best to arrange the pillows to make her comfortable enough to sit and the tray settled across her lap. She silently prayed it would all stay down because she was equal parts hungry and distrustful of any appetite. The first sip was tentative, and she swallowed the warm liquid and gave a long pause. Furtively, she glanced around, hoping her small audience wasn’t about to be witness to an unfortunate outcome.

It held, though, and she tried a second spoonful. It took five spoonfuls before Asia was satisfied her work was complete enough for now. Jo was grateful, both that she’d managed this much and for more time with Fritz. “A conversation during the day is a rare luxury,” she murmured. “Meg mentioned a plan you’ve arranged?”

He poured a cup of the tea for himself and nodded. “Thy family will help. Thy father will teach on Tuesday and Thursday in the morning time. Franz will continue his duties in the afternoon time. Thy mother will travel with him to lend Asia a hand, and happy will be the return for their work. Meg has offered her services mid-week, and it shall be a small trial to see if the schooling agrees with young Demi. Amy and Laurie may lend their own services if need be.”

Jo considered this, and really it was truly sensible. “The professor has planned well,” she admitted. “Although I hope this won’t be the course for all the months ahead. Fritz… I can’t endure the bed that long.” It was too much stillness, too much sameness. But worst of all, too much a reminder of her sweet Beth and a weak body wasting away with each dreadful minute.

“Thy mother doesn’t think so,” he assured. “But if so, I am here. In sickness and in health, love. Let me keep mein vows.” Dark and sincere eyes met hers. “It is mine joy to do so.”

His soulful promise caught her by surprise, and she silently accepted the handkerchief he offered. Her own fingers caught his hand this time, turning the palm up and pressing a warm kiss to it. “My dear umbrella.”

“And you, forever filling mein hands and heart.” He settled in for the afternoon, moving away the tray once she’d eaten all she could manage and pleased to see it most of the bowl. He would be there, keeping a watchful eye and plotting enough to keep her mind occupied and trusting her strength would return in due time. This rain would pass.

 

**

 _Mein Ein und Alles-_ my one and only; my everything  
_Schatz-_ treasure


End file.
